Sonic And The Invasion Of The Chilidogs!
by The High School Hero
Summary: Set after the events of S.A.T.M.C and K.A.T.M.M.E! Sonic and the gang are back again, this time dealing with a supernatural force in the forbidden areas of space! A mysterious creature wants to rid the Mobians who eat chilidogs, but his main target is none other than Sonic! Will The Sonic Heroes prevent this 'world crisis' happening once again? Find out in S.A.T.M.C 2!


**The long awaited, anticipated, sequel of the fanfic that started the 'Missing' series, is finally here!**

**Guessing from the title, this is going to be a sci-fi..ish fanfic. Summary: Set after the events of S.A.T.M.C and part of K.A.T.M.M.E! Sonic and the gang are back again, this time dealing with a supernatural force up in space! A mysterious creature wants to rid the people who eat chilidogs, but his main target is Sonic! Will The Sonic Heroes prevent this 'world crisis' once again? Find out in S.A.T.M.C 2!**

**I do not own any Sonic characters! So don't sue!**

**Right! Sit back, relax and read S.A.T.M.C 2!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

_**Sonic's POV!**_

_**Well...here I am...Trapped in some alien Chillidog dungeon.**_

_**You heard me. CHILLIDOG. ALIENS! But luckily I'm not alone...like, I'm with the whole of Station Square! And I'm the most wanted citizen at the moment. My crime?... Eating Chillidogs.**_

_**Seriously?! How could I, Sonic the Hedgehog, world hero and loved by many, be the most wanted citizen for eating over 5 million chillidogs during my life!? During my thought vs. Heart rant, I bang my head on the jail bars for the hundredth time. I didn't dare face my friends, as they're probably mad at me.**_

_**"Way to go, Faker..." Shadow sarcastically hissed behind me. "Who knew you can let aliens take over Station Square because of your frickin' chili dogs?! I knew they were evil!" **_

_**From that last word, my fists clenched in rage. I turned to Shadow with menacing eyes, and lurched at him violently. Before a had a chance to punch his lights out, Amy stepped over and hammered us both in the head. "STOP FIGHTING! THE BOTH OF YOU!"**_

_**"Yeah! You're such round-headed dolts!" Rouge insulted them.**_

_**Yeah, she's not doing good either. May I add, that jail is undoing her life one-by-one.**_

_**"Wait a second, Shadow does have a right of beating up Sonic! He got us into this mess!" Knuckles snarled at the diamond white bat.**_

_**"But a Knuckle-head like you would ALWAYS think fighting is the answer to everything!"**_

_**"What the hell did I tell you about that nickname?!"**_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**"Why you little...!" And there goes the lovebirds...again. I do mind telling you how everyone felt at this moment, so I'm just gonna do it anyway.**_

_**Tails is just startled to death. So is Cream, as she continuously pets her Chao...poor thing.**_

_**Ayden 'the chess champ' Fox is just meditating like nothing happened...might be a good way to not got bonkers. And me...well I just got beat up.**_

_**I got up and dusted myself off, then I held my head in pain. Who knew chilidogs would take over? Who even knew chillidogs could talk!? This felt like a nightmare to me, and It looked like it was NEVER gonna end. But, I wish i can take a look back of my perfect life before all of this happened. This is what happened before...the invasion of the chilidogs…**_

**[Insert Star Wars theme thingy here!]**

* * *

_**Sonic and the Invasion of the Chilidogs!**_

_**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Chilidogs!**_

It has been a few months since Sonic's infamous chilidog incident. An incident so intense, that it's mostly common for it to be a topic all around Mobius. Also, it was a month ago since Knux's rabid M.E incident.

Speaking of which, our blue hero dashes through the city of Station Square, just going on his normal runs while eating a chilidog. He promised to take Amy on a 'date' later on this evening, but something told him he was going to have second options. After the delightful snack, he had a sinking feeling that trouble is already ahead..

*A few hours later...*

"Tails! The bandit's coming your way! Get ready!" The blue blur ordered using his fancy headset. Currently, Sonic was chasing down a black cloaked robber, who robbed a bank and recently stolen an extreme gear, Mobius knows where he got that from...maybe it's one of Tails' extreme gear prototypes which were not 'disposed' properly. Sonic zoomed on the rooftops, getting a good view at the bandit, while chasing it. Meanwhile, Tails was located 200m ahead of the bandit, he could see him after a clear 50m.

"Target in-sight, Sonic. Getting my arm gun now."

"Wait! You can't ki-"

"Don't worry, it's has a net inserted into the gun."

"Oh...ok."

The two tailed fox aimed his Arm gun at the bandit. "I have you...NOW," On instinct, he shot at him and the net zoomed out. Eventually, the net caught him, and he started to fall from his extreme gear "Yes!" Then, Sonic leaped onto the extreme gear and dived down. As the bandit screamed, it stopped 10 seconds later, as Sonic finally caught him.

"Game over, you crying piece of filth." He smirked triumphantly. Ultimately, Tails flew down to join him. "Noone can get past..." Suddenly, The blue blur fell into a trance as he admired the front of his sack. It had a familiar symbol...maybe the symbol of a nemesis.

_***FlashBaaack!***_

_**"You know better than this, Sonic, don't do this..."**_

_**Sonic immediately dropped his fist. "That can wait for another day."**_

_**Eggman pleaded and thanked the hedgehog. "Oh, thank you, Sonic!"**_

_**"But!"**_

_**Eggman thanked to a halt. "But?"**_

_**"But, you won't go without being punished."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**The blue blur backed from Eggman.**_

_**"What is he doing?" Eggman and the rest of the team were thinking**_

_**As soon as Sonic got to a respectable point, he ran back to him, as he ran he shouted: "I got five words for you, Mcnosehair: NEVER. EVER. TAKE. MY. CHILLIDOGS!"**_

_**With that, Sonic axe kicked Eggman into the sky "Cuurrssee youu Soonnic!" Eggman was out of sight once again.**_

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

That gave the bandit enough time to punch the blue hero out of his grip, and escape. Tails was about to chase after him, but he thought that his big bro was more important.

"Darn!" Tails cursed. "Sonic, what happened? you had that guy in the bag!" But, he didn't respond, only a few seconds later.

"Th-That was...Eggman."

"Eggman? No it wasn't, Sonic! Are you losing it?"

"The sack…" He stuttered.

"...Too much heroic stuff is getting to you, I guess." Muttered Tails. "Don't you have a date to attend to, Sonic?" Tails smirked teasingly- which definitely snapped Sonic out of his trance.

"THE DATE? Holy Mobius! One minute!" With no second to waste, he zoomed out of the scene, leaving Tails alone with the extreme gear prototype. Whilst walking home, he thought to himself: "Well, with Eggman gone, things have been truly boring...maybe it's time "that the Sonic Heroes went on vacation!"

*1 Minute later…*

The almost-antsy, distressed pink hedgehog called Amy, impatiently tapped her right foot- waiting for her date with Sonic. "It's been a-"

"Sorry, I'm late! city issues!" Just a nanosecond later, Sonic appeared right in front of her. His breath was hard, and his silky red bowtie was messed up, along with the bouquet of Roses and Hyacinths.

"Late?! More like a NANOSECOND LATE!" Amy told him off, whilst Sonic cringed at her voice.

"NANOSECOND?!" Sonic shrieked. Never, ever, has he been late for THAT long! "I'm becoming...sl-..sl-..sl-"

"Don't worry about it!" Amy quipped. "Let's just enjoy our date!"

"Right!" Sonic positioned himself to hold Amy in his arms. Amy freely leaped into the blue blur's arms. "Where to, milady?" Sonic said in a quite posh accent.

"Twinkle Park, my blue knight!" Amy played along as well. "And not a second to lose. Chop, chop!"

"As you wish!" Sonic revved up, and ripped through the sunset, on his way to Twinkle Park.

*?*

Somewhere, in the forbidden areas of space, a long thick figure- in a spaceship is staring at a mega screen, that shows Mobian activity. In one screen, Sonic is eating a chillidog, with Amy.

"UGH, how that pathetic Mobian disgust me! " It snarled. "If only there was a plan to get rid of that Mobian one and for all!"

"Sir, we found a frozen body into space! Seems like a species from the planet: Mobius!"

"...That's it! We would grab that Mobians DNA, and create Mobians that can destroy that puny rat!" He cackled "Grab that body, and unfreeze him; we're gonna need him for our plan...muhahahahah!" He punched the smirking hedgehog on the screen, and snarled darkly "Watch your back, Mobian #1,991,623!"

*2 hours later…*

Sonic collapsed on the soft grass in the Great Mobian Park, exhausted. Amy came toppling over next to him. "Twinkle Park..was AWESOME!" He said with his remaining breath. Amy nodded and laughed as she reminisced the last ride they went on. "You were such a scaredy-hog on the Splash drop tower!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh yeah? You were sick on the TEACUPS!"

"I ate too much fries, YOU BLUE BAG!" Amy shoved Sonic playfully while they both laughed. "You were still scared of the drop tower!"

"Whatever. Pff."

"And you spent 20 minutes barfing in the toilets." She continued teasing him.

"Hey, lay off, Ames!" He shoved her back, while chuckling. As the chuckles died down, they both found themselves staring at the stars. "Y'know… I wouldn't mind visiting space again. Just staring at the stars up close and doing matrix moves with Knux."

"M'hm… The last adventure we had… I wish Cosmo was still here. They would've been so cute together…"

"Yeah. That's one mistake I'm never gonna make again…" Sonic replied, still staring at the stars.

"...Sonic?"

After a few seconds passed, he trailed his eyes over to his pink date. He smiled as he replied to her. "Yeah?"

"...What if… the same thing that happened to Cosmo… happened to me?" Sonic's smirk walked away from his mouth and was replaced by a frown. He sighed as he thought about the question- whilst looking to the stars.

"...I don't know what I'd do… if I lost another friend…" Then, he returned his eyes to Amy. "More specifically, If I lost the most important person to me, I don't know what I'll do… I'll probably wouldn't call myself a hero from then."

"Oh…" Amy said tiredly. Yawning, she asks him one last question. "If chilidogs came alive, what would you do…?"

"Chillidogs?!" Sonic instantly laughed. "Whoa! Ames, where did that come from?!" He looked at her, just to see that she has fallen asleep. "Ames?" He whispered her name, which she responded with a soft snore. With one last smirk, he rolled up to her, cuddled her in his arms, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Amy. Sweet dreams." Slowly, the blue blur's glistening emerald eyes lowered as he finally fell asleep. _**"I'll never lose you, Ames…"**_

* * *

**Aww, that was a fantastic first chapter! I don't know about the next chapter, but I can promise it's gonna be minor tense, with action! (And watch out for famous Star Wars quotes!)**

**Btw, THE SUMMER OF AWESOMENESS 2 HAS BEGUN...WHOO! (Very early, too!)**

**And, I'll just.. catch ya on the flipside! ;D**


End file.
